


Glasses

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oxenfurt (The Witcher), Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt is a helpful witcher, jaskier wears glasses, this is sillyness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Professor Jaskier runs into a handsome witcher and needs assistance witch his glasses
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend [JaskiersWolf](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com)  
> And I thank my friend [Stinastar](https://stinastar.tumblr.com/) for her support with this fic <3

Jaskier had to hurry to bring the stack of books he just got from the library to his office before his next lecture. The librarian was an older lady and as much as he loved that woman, she was painfully slow and had talked his ear off about her cat’s arthritis. But none of the younger librarians knew the place like her and she always found the most interesting and relevant books for him.

It was in the middle of the semester in Oxenfurt and the hallway was busy. Two students were running towards him and in an attempt to spring out of their way, Jaskier knocked into something that felt like a brick wall.

“Oh, cock,” he blurted out and widened his eyes in shock as the brick wall turned out to be a tall, broad shouldered and very handsome man standing in front of his office.

“Sorry,” Jaskier said. He wanted to eye the handsome stranger closer but his glasses started to slide down his nose and his hands were currently holding the stack of books.

* * *

The university of Oxenfurt had hired Geralt to take care of a drowner problem in the sewers under the campus. Even though Geralt estimated that they had a drowner infestation for several years now, only when the blue bastards started to climb out in the night and attack drunk students did the board decide to get rid of them. He just came from the meeting and was on his way back to the inn to prepare for the fight when someone ran into him.

“Oh, cock,” said a handsome man with a stack of books in his arms. He seemed to be in his mid thirties and was wearing the black robe of a professor. But unlike the other professors he had seen on campus, this one had it open to reveal a light blue shirt that was only loosely laced and tight fitting high waisted trousers.

“Oh, my glasses,” the professor said and wrinkled his nose, “could you maybe…?”  
For a moment Geralt wasn’t sure what was asked of him when he noticed the glasses of the other sliding dangerously close to the tip of his nose.

So he gave a non committal “hmmm”, but reached over to carefully push the glasses back up the nose of the younger man till two magnificent blue eyes were watching back at him.

“Thank you,” Jaskier said with a dreamy smile. The brick wall stranger was even more gorgeous now that he could see him clearly. He had beautiful moonlight silver hair that was fastened in a messy bun on the top of his head. It looked soft and Jaskier was glad that his hands were occupied by a pile of books so he couldn’t reach up to touch it. And he had fascinating eyes like amber or a warm fire with vertically slitted pupils.

“Oh, you’re the witcher they hired because of the drowners, aren’t you?” Jaskier asked, “what was your name? Gerard?”  
“Geralt,” the witcher said, “of Rivia.”  
“Rivia, he?” Jaskier replied and looked him over once more.

“Good thing that I ran into you,” he winked at the witcher, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Geralt frowned and asked, “about what?” It sounded harsher than he intended but that didn’t seem to bother the professor.

“Let’s go into my office,” Jaskier said, nodding at the door.

Geralt shook his head to clear his mind and when a confused expression took over on the face of the handsome stranger, Geralt asked with a smirk, “do you have a drowner in there,” looked at the bronze nameplate and continued, “Professor Pankratz?”

A short, melodical laugh sprung from the professor’s lips and he said, “I hope not but I’m glad that now I have a witcher to protect me.”

Geralt reached around him and opened the door. Jaskier walked in and dumped the books with a thud on his desk.  
“So,” the witcher said in a deep voice, “what do you need me for?”  
Jaskier looked him up and down and suppressed a smirk because he had some ideas that were sadly not for the ears of polite society.

“You can help me clean my glasses,” Jaskier said.  
Geralt furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “what?”  
“They are a bit dirty, haven’t cleaned them all morning,” Jaskier said and examined said glasses that he had taken off.  
“You need a witcher for that?” Geralt asked.  
“I need someone who hasn’t just put lotion on his hands.” Jaskier had put the glasses down on the desk and held up his hands. Then he had fished a piece of soft cloth out of a drawer, laid it next to the glasses and looked up at Geralt expectantly.  
“While you do this, I can tell you why I actually wanted to talk to you.”

Geralt sighed. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but the professor had something intriguing about him. So he carefully took the classes, breathed on the lenses and cleaned them slowly.

Jaskier beamed at the witcher, cleared his throat and said, “I’m planning to write a ballad about a golden dragon and need some expert advice about this topic.”  
Geralt snorted.  
He had put the cloth back on the desk and was checking the lenses once more before handing it back to Jaskier  
“Thank you, my dear,” the professor replied. Geralt lifted a brow for being addressed like that and replied, “there are no golden dragons.”  
“See,” Jaskier said, “how should I know?”

A moment later Jaskier remembered his lecture that was supposed to start right about now and said “oh cock” once more. “I’m late for my lecture!” Hurriedly he closed his robe and gathered some papers together. As he ushered the witcher out of his office, he asked, “where are you staying? Did the university arrange decent accommodation for you?”

“The Alchemy,” Geralt remembered the name of the inn.  
“Pff, they couldn’t even bother to offer you one of the guest rooms but put you in that shithole…but let’s meet there tonight, dinner is on me and you’ll tell me all about dragons.”

Geralt eyed him and grunted but nodded. The drowners could wait for another day.

“It’s a date then!” Jaskier sang and ran down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
